Hunt Brother
by aeg1s54545
Summary: Being the only boy in an all girl hunting group that despises the gender? Sounds easy! Michael Edwards, by unlucky circumstances, becomes the only boy member of Artemis's all girl hunting group where he soon discovers the powers of a god and the animosity of the Hunt. He believes that he'll never fit in but he seems to be affecting the Moon Goddess more than he realizes.
1. Prologue

Hello everybody and welcome to my side story "Hunt Brother"! I got to say, it feels good to be back. (Resists urge to start singing Back in Black) I know, I promised to get another chapter of Opposites Attract but this came easier to me than the chapter I'm typing on the other story. I don't know if I'll write an entire story about this, I'll just leave it up to you guys. Lets begin! (Resists urge to stare at Xbox and play Destiny)

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Prologue

* * *

A rabbit hopped across the woods, it's snow colored fur blending in with it's surroundings. It stopped and sniffed the air as if sensing what would happen next. The sound of an arrow being notched and then the sound of whistling pierced the empty woods, the rabbit facing the direction. A steel arrow pierced it's eye and blood began to cover the snow, it's ragged breathing stopping altogether as two pairs of boots crunched the snow under them.

"Nice shot Michael!" , a blonde haired woman cheered as she eyed the accuracy of the shot. Right in the eye? How does he do that? Her pinkish eyes watched the teenager behind her stop poking things with a stick and walk over to reclaim his arrow. "You could act like you haven't done this before, you know."

"That's true, Angie." , Michael said with a mock thick Irish accent while he wiped the snow from his spiky red hair and scratched at his reddish-brown eyes. He pulled the arrow from the rabbit and yawned as he lifted the rabbit and thrust it at her. "I just love it when you tell yourself that you could be better than me." Angie pouted and mounted her horse, defeat in her eyes. The two began the long trek back to their cabin, two rabbits and a squirrel on Angie's shoulder. Michael sat on his horse cleaning his bow and checking his supply of arrows. His hunting bow was a wooden Kingsfisher that he had hunted with since his father had left him with his step-sister. Michael was the kind of guy you would find playing pranks, helping women, or just having a plain mischievous smirk plastered on his face most of the time. Michael looked at the measly prize of the hunt.

"I can't believe all we caught was a squirrel and two rabbits!" , he exclaimed as they neared their cabin. He resisted the need to punch a tree as they dismounted their horses and walked up the cabin's steps. "You shouldn't have missed that Buck!" , Angie shouted from inside the wooden cabin. Mike growled and returned her shout with "It was a Doe!" He shut the door to his room and collapsed on his bed, the feathered mattress bending with his shape. "I don't miss." , he grumbled , "I never miss!" He closed his eyes and tried to resist the sleep that he needed. He didn't usually dream but he had a dream that he has every time he fell asleep. Hellhounds and brimstone. That's a great thing to wake up from. He sat still, the smell of barbecuing rabbit and squirrel causing his mouth to water. That was until...

"Oh no!" , Angie shouted, the smoke of the fire started to smell delicious. 'She didn't! I swear to Artemis, if she lost the food...' Michael thought as his stomach growled as the smoke grew more heavenly. _She didn't_! "_Michael!_", Angie shouted again, her voice filled with a tone he couldn't find out. Maybe it was dinner time? "Michael James Edwards! I burned the food!" _Fuck!  
_

_"Can't we just eat cereal!" , he shouted back. He knew the answer already._

_"No!" , Angie replied , "You ate it all!" Of course he did. Cereal is the shit!_

_Mike grumbled and grabbed his coat and trudged with the occasional mumbling of "I hate this shit!" or "I'm cooking next time!" before he actually mounted his horse and rode into the woods._

* * *

'Remember what your dad taught you.' , Michael thought as he pulled the string on his bow, the notched arrow at his shoulder and his eyes on a large buck. The bow shook as the arrow was released and the Buck let out a cry of surprise as the steel tip of the arrow hit an artery. The Buck collapsed instantaneously. Michael stood up to move but stopped as the sound of heavy footsteps crunched in the snow, a big black dog creeping low to the ground and several others joined it. They began to devour his Buck. Michael backed up, not in terror but in aggravation.

"Son of a bitch!" , he shouted and all 9 of the Hellhounds drew their hunger towards him , "Oh shit." Michael ran towards his horse and jumped on, kicking the sides of the horse so it would go faster, the Hellhounds getting closer. "Crap, I'm backwards!" , he shouted as he adjusted his position. The horse galloped forward as Michael faced it's tail, the Hellhounds barking and growling as they chased down the hunter. He notched three arrows and fired, each one making it's mark in the middle of the Hounds head.

"I am too pro!" , Michael shouted as he pumped his fist into the air, the horse speeding up and the Hellhounds falling behind. Michael notched another arrow and sent it flying into the throat of another Hellhound. "Fetch that, Fido." , Michael said as he watched it tumble, the arrow snapping as it fell underneath the weight of the Hound. The horse buckled underneath the weight of it's legs as a Hellhound snapped it's jaws shut on it's leg and Michael flew from it's back, hitting a few shrubs, dead tree branches, a dried shrub, and smashed into a tree. He put his hand on his forehead and around his eyes, his hand covered in blood.

"What a rush." , he slurred as he stood up, his head pounding and his heart racing. A long howl sounded through the darkness and the sound of incoming footfalls reached his ear since the other one rang. He reached for another arrow but his quiver was empty. "Just great." He slung his bow over his shoulder and grabbed a skinning knife he used on long hunts. 'I'm going to get eaten by those weird hell dogs aren't I?' 18 Hellhounds jumped out from the shadows and surrounded him. "Yep. I'm totally going to be eaten." The first Hellhound jump and Michael's knife met the beast's eye. Two more jumped and they met Michael's boot and the other received a knife to the stomach. This time, 8 jumped and the wounded ones got back up as Michael got knocked down to the ground by the Alpha. Teeth dug into his foot, some snapped on his thigh but at least eight teeth-filled mouths snapped onto his arms and torso. His screams of pain were barely heard, his lungs burning as he was torn into. The Alpha stood up above him and was about to snap it's jaws shut on his throat until a silver arrow caught it in the eye, the Hellhound bursting into a yellow dust. More of the dogs burst as silver arrows pierced their eyes or their throats. Michael backed away from the Pack and limped towards an arrow. He collapsed down, his mauled knees crying out in pain as he lifted the arrow, his broken and bloody fingers forming a grip around the silver. He moved his bleeding body, his swollen eye focusing as he drew the bow and struck a jumping Hellhound in the throat, the arrow point out of the back of it's head, the monster bursting into a fine, sulfur-like dust. He spat blood and leaned against a tree, his eyes barely able to open but he swore before he lost consciousness, he could see women dressed in silver looking down at him.

* * *

Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt, looked down in pity for the young man who was in front of her, wounds covering his body. It was rare for the Maiden Goddess to feel pity for a male. He was an ordinary mortal. His terrible fighting proved that. Yet, he must be able to see through the Mist if he was able to kill a Hellhound and must have possessed extreme accuracy to kill it with one shot to the throat. She knelt down next to him, her presence causing him to react. Her Hunters looked down at him in disgust since they swore to remain maidens forever. Her lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade, stood next to her.

"What shall we do, Lady Artemis?" , she asked, a hint of disgust in her voice. Artemis lifted him up and carried him to her horse. "We shall bring him to our camp and tend to his wounds." Her Hunters began to protest but she silenced them with a raise of her hand and mounted her horse, the boy wrapping his arms around her. She felt agitated thinking that he was awake and trying to "make a move". She found out really quick he wasn't because he mumbled in his sleep, his head buried in her back as her horse galloped quickly toward their camp, the boy mumbling in his sleep even more.

"Is this where I shout 'Gandalf!'?" , he mumbled as his head landed on Artemis's shoulder.

* * *

So how was it? Don't worry, I'll get back to Opposites Attract as soon as I can! But do you want me to continue this story? This is aeg1s54545 signing off!


	2. The Goddess of the Moon

Hello fellow Fanfic readers/authors to another chapter of "Hunt Brother"! I don't have much to say but I'll give a shout out Lugiman14, ObeliskX, A Shadow In Chains, Alucard 123 and Ryuuto Raizel. Thanks for the support!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter one: The Goddess of the Moon

* * *

Michael woke up in a tent with fresh bandages on his wounds and a wet cloth on his forehead. He let out out a low moan as he opened his eyes. Either he was in pain because he fell off the roof of the cabin again or the dogs that attacked him were real. He groaned as he sat up, his leg protesting the action and his face contorted in pain. He paled slightly but he had managed to stand with support from his bow. He tried not to make a terrible pun and move quietly out of the tent. He walked right into a girl dressed in silver. Great. She looked startled as he stared at her, his reddish-brown eyes meeting her silver eyes who gazed intently into his and her beautiful auburn hair held his attention. She looked like a twelve year old but Michael has never actually seen a girl (Angie doesn't count) since he lived in the isolated woods of Maine. But if every girl looked like her, he really needed to get out more. He grabbed his bow and slung the quiver over his parka, the old hole-filled jacket providing him warmth from the incoming blizzard. He pulled on his gloves and his boots and prepared to walk back to the cabin but she grabbed his shoulder.

"Where are you going?", she asked as she looked up at him, her eyes piercing Michael's.

"I appreciate the help with those dog things but I got to get home. My stepsister must be worried about me." , Michael said as he smiled nervously , "Thanks for taking care of me." Michael turned around and walked into the woods, the trees bending from the force of the wind. Michael drew his bow, the freezing cold wood causing his grip to slip. The sound of horseshoes against the snow drew his attention from his shaking hands to the entrance of the woods. Several girls dressed in silver ski parkas and jeans mounted on horses, their bows drawn and ready to fire.

"Oh. It's just you." , Michael wheezed before he saw their bows , "I'm dead! I'm so dead!" His sore body lurched forward and ran quickly, his legs ripping the bandages wrapped around them. 'Crap! If I start bleeding now, they won't have much trouble tracking me down!' He limped faster, blood leaking onto the snow and arrows whipping past his head.'I just love meeting new people!' He ducked under a low hanging branch, his hands shielding his eyes as snow started to fall faster than a car at the Daytona 500. He slowed to a walk, his eyes shifting left and right at the breaking of a branch or the sound of nearby footfalls.

"Okay." , Michael said silently to himself as he leaned against an oak tree , "I'm getting hunted by girls in silver and I'm lost. Way to go me. You're going to get killed" As he finished speaking to himself, he looked up at the skyline. Pure black smoke rose from a spot in the forest about 45 feet away from him. "Are you kidding me! Who lights a fire in a forest!" , Michael shouted louder than he should have as an arrow zipped past his head, a small 'Eep!' escaping his throat. He ran towards the fire, his mind racing again for the third time that day and his sore joints begging him to sit down as he ran even faster. The smoke was from his house.

* * *

Michael kicked open the door, his lungs burning as he breathed in the smoke and green flames burning through the wooden cabin. "Angie!" , Michael shouted as he breathed in more smoke and coughed violently. He trudged through the cabin until he reached the master bedroom, Angie's coughing audible under the door." Michael kicked open the door and lifted her up, her body contorting in pain at his touch. She was 21 but she was easy for Michael to carry. "Michael...?" , she mumbeled as he raced down the stairs, his eyes watering as he reached the door. As he walked out into the freezing cold Maine air, he met the eyes of a young man. He had black hair and even darker eyes, his weapon-laced formal suit the same color as his hair with silver cuffs lining his sleeves and replaced the laces on his black combat boots. He flicked his wrist and an oak wood handle entered the grip of his hand. He threw the handle in the air, a bronze blade extending into a sword. He stomped in front of Michael, his black eyes shining with interest before he kneeled and held out the blade.

"Michael James Edwards." , the young man said, his accent akin to royalty, "I've come to tell you of your heritage."

Michael raised an eyebrow , "What do you mean? My adoptive father never told me what his career was but he never kept secrets from us. You must have gotten the wrong person." The young man shook his head before he stood up and held out his hand.

"You are wrong. Michael…" , he paused as he pulled a knife and thrust it at Michael's stomach, Michael stopping it from piercing his stomach and twisting his grip so the knife was in his hand. Michael backed up in shock before the young man kneeled again. "You are the son of Aelrindel, Primordial of Winter. A Demigod" Michael scoffed and laughed at his declaration. Demigods are a myth!

"Yeah? And the Greek Gods are real. What's next? Turns out my Jell-O is actually made out of rabbits?" , Michael said with sarcasm heavy in his voice before he looked at the knife in his hands , "But you try to stab me to prove a point? The hell is wrong with you?"

"You, as a Half blood , have above average reflexes and an affinity for the Greek language." He bowed his head , "My apologies. I meant no harm. I only meant to show you that you are no human." Michael sighed and ran his hands through his read hair before he lifted the young man off the ground and whiped the snow off his expensive suit. "I don't believe you but I prefer that you don't kneel before me. I'm not a God so don't treat me like one. And can you tell me your name?"

"I have no name." , he said , "But I go by Guardian." Michael had a puzzled expression before the Guardian placed his hands on Michael's forehead, his forearms flattening his cheeks. The Guardian began to fade, his body began to shift and slowly merged with Michael, his eyes glowing blue. 'Whoa! What the hell? Where did he go? The Guardian manifested next to him, his body glowing blue as the world darkened and he seemed… ghostly. **'I merged with you.' **, The Guardian said, his voice echoing, **'We fight as one, we live as one. We are one. I suggest you duck. Be a shame if you lose your head already.'** Michael was about to ask what he meant but a sword swept over his head as his reflexes forced him to duck. Four monsters, all women with snake bodies for legs, all hissed before they eyed him hungrily and flicked their tongues between their teeth.

**'Draconae.'** , The Guardian snarled , **'Humanoid females with twin serpent trunks instead of legs. You should run.' **Michael nodded, adjusted his grip on Angie and nodded to the Draconae before he ran into the forest, his skin covered in snow. "Don't look behind you, Michael." , he said to himself , "Get Angie to that all girl hunting camp and find out what the hell is happening to you." Michael trudged through the blizzard, his glowing blue eyes lighting the way like a lighthouse does an ocean liner. Michael ran as fast as he could, his legs moving faster than his mind, but it was a failed effort as one of the snake women tackeled him and Angie joined him on the ground. The Draconae wrapped her hand around Michael's throat, her clawed fingers squeezing his throat as he thrashed around underneath her serpentine body. He lifted an arm and began to grab her face, his fingernails digging into scaled skin as he kicked her off him, the monster hissing in rage.

"Guardian?!" , he shouted as the four Draconae walked (or is it slithered?) forward , "I would love to know where that sword is!"

**'It s in your left pocket. Now be quiet, I am trying to rest. Fusing with a half-blood like you is tiresome.'**

"There isn't anything in my poc-" , Michael began to protest but stopped as a weight in his pocket , "Never mind." Michael looked at the oak wood handle before he pulled the mechanism near the top and the blade unfolded but not before it cut his hand. Blood trickeled onto the snow as he tightened his grip on the oak handle, the bronze blade glowing with a golden light.

'**Do you even know the basics of swordsmanship?'**

"A little." , Michael lied , "Do lightsabers count?" Michael step forward and swung the sword in a wide arc, the blade hitting one Draconae and it burst into a yellow dust. A Draconae got close to his face and attempted to snap at his throat before he shoved the sword into her mouth and sent the blade into the back of her throat. 'Holy crap! I never even picked up a sword! Hey Guardian, care to explain?'

**'When we merged, my skills becames your skills. Once again, be quiet. I am trying to rest.'**

Michael just shrugged before he focused on the last two Draconae as they shifted where they stood, one going left and the other going to the right. The snake-women hissed their impatience as the three stood there, their weapons twitching with alert as they eyed each other. Michael jumped forward and kicked the snake womans legs out from underneath her, the Draconae releasing a hiss-like scream as Michael sent the sword straight into her chest before she too, burst into yellow dust. The last one lunged forward, her claws ready to tear flesh, as Michael side stepped and sent her head to the snow before she ended up like the others. Michael dropped the sword and ran towards Angie, the girl shivering in her pink pajamas as Michael lifted her up and carried her bridal style as he ran toward the hunting camp. Michael's breath started to come out in thick sheets, his lumgs burning as he ran faster than he ever had before. Michael stopped his sprinting as the camp enetered his signt, a collection of silver tents strewn across the area. He ran for the nearest tent, his mind focusing on the possible medical supplies inside. He was pinned down as an arrow pierced his leg and his bandages tore from the impact. He sat up and locked eyes with the auburn haired girl from before, her silver eyes glancing at him, once again, in interest. Several other girls in silver appeared behind her.

"Who are you?" , Michael asked as his eyes met every hunters face , "What do you want from me?"

"You are in no condition to ask that boy!" , one of the hunters shouted, saying the word _boy_ like it was a poison. Another arrow flew , straight and true , into his shoulder and another grunt of pain escaped through his teeth.

"I'll ask one more time. Who are you?"

The auburn haired girl knelt down so her eyes met his, brown meeting silver.

"My name is Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and Moon."


	3. Hunted

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter three: Hunted

* * *

Michael laughed. Not from something hysterical or to hide his nervousness nor simple insanity. He laughed in fear. If he was a "Demigod" then why wouldn't the GreeK Gods be real? And if she was Artemis, he was pretty certain that he was going to run away as her Hunters chased him down as game. He really didn't want to be a jackalope. He continued to laugh until his face was blue and he paused to breathe before a girl met his gaze, her black eyes glaring into his. She had long, silky black hair, coppery-like skin, a silver circlet around her head, a slightly upturned nose, and black eyes like volcanic rocks. She gave off the aura of royalty, and made Michael nervous to be around her. He was really terrified of these girls. Not 'These girls are scary because I'm nervous around them' more like 'I don't want to die with an arrow between the eyes as I try to escape the insanity of being hunted.'

"What is thou laughing at?" , she said as the disgust in her voice caused him to flinch , "Is thou laughing at Lady Artemis?" Michael gulped audibly before he put on a mischievous smile.

"No. I just didn't expect to run into Shakespeare. If I knew that you would be here, I would've brought my plastic skull with me." , Michael joked and grabbed a pine-cone , "To be or not to be? That is the question." The girl grabbed him by his parka's hood and shook him violently.

"Does thou think that is funny?" , she said as his head bobbed up and down before she stopped shaking him as his eyes started to glow. He recoiled in pain, the sizzle of burning skin causing the Hunters of Artemis to take a step back and ready their weapons. Michael screamed in pain as the sizzling increased and icy blue flames collected around their edges. He doubled over and grabbed at his eyes, fresh blood dripping onto the snow before he dropped to the ground and his arms fell to his head. "Why does everything bad that has to hurt happens to me? Why couldn't it be a deer?" He lifted his head from the snow and the Hunters held an astonished look on their faces as he wiped the blood from his eyes onto his hands and onto the ground.

"What?" , Michael asked as he grabbed snow and pushed it into his eyes. Oddly, it wasn't cold. It felt rejuvenating, almost… relaxing. "Are you going to kill me or not? If you aren't, can I take my sister and leave? I would appreciate it." He looked at the Hunters and frowned. "I'll take that as a no." He stood up slowly before two Hunters were at his side, one with a dagger at the side of his throat and the other with a bow with an arrow pointed at his face. He did what any real man would do and raised his arms into the air. "So I guess your going to kill me and take my sister to safety? Can you make sure she's happy if you do? I don't want her to be upset about it" , Michael asked as the Hunters looked taken back by his question , "Go ahead and do it. Just make sure she is happy." The Hunters looked to Artemis for answers as she walked towards Michael and her silver eyes met his reddish-brown eyes. "I won't kill you nor will I separate your sister from you. I will leave that choice to her." Michael paled at the thought of being separated from his sister. Artemis motioned to the two Hunters next to him. "Zoë. Phoebe. If you please." The two girls nodded and smiled as Zoë, the girl with the dagger , smiled and knocked the hilt of the dagger against his forehead.

* * *

Six hours later…

Angie woke up in a bed, soft and comforting as she removed the silver silk comforter from her body which was bandaged and sore as she stepped to the soft floor. She was in a tent, her belongings held up on shelves on the wall and her oak wood desk in a corner. All of her belongings were here! Even the picture with her and Michael when they were younger. Michael was four years old at the time and she was 11. She had her arms around his neck with a peace sign behind his head with a big smile on her face. Michael had his short, spiky red hair combed neatly and his reddish-brown eyes glowed with pride behind his orange pointed glasses as he pointed upward toward the ceiling. He won the award for Most Skilled and Angie was beyond proud of Michael. Michael. She was getting ready to go search for him since he didn't come home with dinner and was missing for 4 hours. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him. He was all she had. She zipped her parka closed and made her way to the flap of the tent, her sister instincts in over drive as she raced to find her brother. She was in a camp, that was for sure. A group of silver tents in a group in an extremely large area with things spread out around the camp. But none of these things held her attention than who was tied to a tree.

"Oh my God." , Angie whispered as she stepped forward , "What happened to you Michael?" Michael was tied to an oak tree upside down, the blood on his face dried and rust-red. He had several cuts and bruises visible through the bandages he wore around his bare chest along with the arrows jabbed into his right shoulder and the other in his left leg between the joint. But what surprised her the most was the change of hair color. His once red hair had turned into an icy blue, short and spiky still but the color changed. Angie knelt down and tugged at the ropes, only to find that whoever tied it must have had some training in tying knots. She was about to call for help until she felt a hand on her shoulder, the girl behind her motioning to a tent at the far end of the camp. Her words were lost to Angie but she made out the words "Deal" and "Can't refuse." so she followed the auburn haired girl to her tent. She needed answers and she seemed to be the one who could give them to her.

* * *

Michael groaned as he woke up… upside down. Tied to a tree. In the psycho Hunters of Artemis camp. Huzzah. Why does this have to suck so badly? Michael shifted in the ropes before he fell face first to the ground and landed on a tree root. Michael rubbed at the spot where he fell before he froze. Singing. The most beautiful singing he ever heard filled his ears and he stood. His eyes burst into blue light and he followed the beautiful song. The song beckoned his presence, called his name, and sang his mind into a peace unknown to him. It was beautiful, the woman who called his name sang louder as he walked into a large opening of empty, snow-ridden land. Michael stopped, the singing coming from a source underneath the snow as his pale hands dug into the snow and he wrapped his fingers around leather before he recoiled, the glow of his eyes increasing to the point where it lit up the forest completely. Michael screamed as ice formed on his arms and he pulled his arm away and a sword was held in his grip. The blade snapped under the weight of the snow and it formed a perfect 45° angle, the edge of the blade still sharp.

"Wh- what the hell?" , Michael stuttered as he fell to the ground and memories played in his mind.

* * *

Artemis had finished talking to Angelina, the young woman who the boy tried to protect with his life, as she explained as to why she was unconscious when her adopted brother was trying to get her to the camp. Artemis felt a twinge of regret for her hunters actions since he knew that she would accept eternal maidenhood. He even knew he would have to be seperated from the only person who he cared for. For a person to give up such a thing was beyond painful. Angelina sat across from Artemis with the standard silver parka and jeans with a silver bow slung over her shoulders. "I don't want to face him, Lady Artemis." , Angelina whispered as they stood up to leave , "This will crush him." Artemis nodded, "He will forget in time." They opened the tent's flap and made their way to the oak tree, only to arrive at a pile of frozen ropes. Great… "Angelina." , Artemis said as she whirled around to face her newest Hunter, her bow drawn , "Get Zoë and the other Hunters. We can't allow him to escape." Angelina nodded before she ran to get the lieutenant. 'Michael… please, please be okay. I don't want you to be hurt when you get I tell you that might hurt you more.'

* * *

Michael's eyes snapped open and he breathed in a face full of his snow, the cold snapping him awake as he swallowed a mouthful of snowflakes. Sometimes it sucks when you fall asleep with your mouth open to the sky, you never know if it will rain or snow. Michael stood up slowly, his mind racing at what he was shown. He began to hyperventilate, his breathing erratic and irregular as panic filled his mind. He backed up slowly. "No." , he breathed , "There is no **freaking** way that Greek mythology is true! I can't believe it, I won't believe it!" Michael stood still, his legs shaking, his breathing quick and still irregular. Until he heard a branch snap. Michael shifted and dug for the folded sword in his pocket, celestial bronze providing light for a short radius.

"You're kidding me." , a deep males voice laughed as boots crunched the snow , "You're telling me the son of Aerindel is a weak teenager? And a blue haired freak at that?" A cloaked man walked through the forest, a terrifyingly black warhammer in hand as he looked at the supposed demi-god. He wore a black leather cloak with black jeans, his hood decorated with a red skull and he pulled his gauntlets back into a comfortable position. His mouth piece blocked his mouth but Michael could tell his lips were bent into a sadistic grin as he looked at his skull rings on each finger before he turned his attention back to the demi-god. "My contract better pay me double to kill you. He doesn't pay me enough to do his dirty work." He swung his warhammer, the black iron smashing a hole in the groundas dirt and rock flew from the crater.

"I am impressed!" , the masked man shouted as he swung his hammer again, Michael ducking under before he was punched in the jaw , "You knew Stygian iron was dangerous. Too bad you won't get to evade it again!" He dropped the hammer and pulled a steel dagger from the sheath attached to his combat boot. He held the dagger in front of him, his golden-brown eyes flashing as he lunged forward. Michael, slow to react, ducked before the blade met his throat but he was too slow. The mercenary stabbed the blade into his shoulder and twisted slowly, a loud crack heard from his left shoulder-blade, before he dragged it in a straight line and he roundhouse kicked Michael to the snow. A scream came from his mouth, quickly emptying his lungs of air quickly and tears clouded his eyes. The mercenary grabbed the warhammer again and held it above his head, his eyes pupil-less as his mask moved to form a smile. Michael couldn't move, his body to numb to move and his tongue was tied, but he just stared at the mercenary as his eyes went back behind his eyelids.

"Most people don't survive that long." , He laughed , "Since you actually lasted twelve seconds, I'll let you know who you're murderer is." The mercenary removed his mask and black eyes met his. The man was a thirty year old with black hair, black eyes, and waaaay to much muscle. His muscles had muscles on steroids that made him look like a parade balloon. He smirked before he hooked a finger towards himself. "My name is Chris Regent, son of Ares, the god of war. And you're going to die right here, right now." He dropped the Stygian iron warhammer on the ground next to Michael's head. He ripped the silver arrow from his leg and smiled even wider. "So you ran from the Hunters of Artemis? I better kill you now before they get in my way." He lifted Michael up effortlessly and wrapped his hand around hks throat, squeezing hard and depriving him of air. Michael thrust the broken sword into his stomach, two inches of cold steel in his weak spot of armor. The son of Ares smiled and snapped Michael's wrist before grabbing onto the handle of the makeshift dagger. He lifted Michael higher into the air before an arrow hit his armor and flopped to the ground uselessly. "Well, I never expected you to save a male from murder." , Chris said as he turned around and faced the auburn haired twelve year old with her Hunters , "Artemis."

* * *

Artemis watched the boy dangle in that monsters hands, his blood dripping onto the snow and the assassin followed her gaze. He dropped him, the thud of a body adding to the tension. Artemis and her Hunters watched in disgust as he licked the blood off his hands, the god of wars son twirling the dagger in his hands.

"You know something, Virgin Goddess?" , he said as he looked down at the boy in his hands , "If I can't have him, no one can!" He grabbed the dagger and pushed it through Michaels ribs, the crack of bone heard as a rib broke through the skin. Angelina looked at the scene in tears, unable to do anything as her brother fell to the ground. Zoë's black eyes glared at the man as he threw the boy into a tree which shook violently as he cracked it on impact. Chris grabbed the dagger from Michael's body and faced the Hunters of Artemis. He was going to kill anyone who stood in his way.


	4. Power

Chapter 4: Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

* * *

Michael wheezed as he opened his eyelids, the blood on them dripping into his reddish-brown eyes. His eyes shook as the dagger in his ribs allowed blood to flow freely onto the snow, his jeans stained red. He looked up as the Hunters of Artemis clashed with Chris, Angie leading the assault on the mercenary. But Chris was more seasoned than her as he slammed sword's hilt into her stomach and kicked her to the ground. Michael's eyes glowed a faint blue as he began to see red. His broken arms (which had snapped on impact from the tree) grabbed the leather grip on the handle and he pulled violently. Michael was about to scream but bit into his arm and pulled again as more and more blood poured through his ribs. Even more blood leaked as the dagger was removed from the flesh it was trapped in, Michael's numb and frostbitten fingers wrapped around the blade before he stood up and dropped it into the snow.

"Leave my sister alone, you bitch!" , Michael shouted but coughed blood afterwards. Chris turned, the blood, his blood, coated his clothes. "Ah, the punching bag awakens! Came back for more?" Michael put his hand on the exposed rib on his side and gave Chris the finger. "Hehehe, thats right. Screw you." , Michael coughed blood as he tried to breathe in again , "Touch my sister again and I will kill you Arnold Swarzaneaeger wannabe." Chris crossed the 24 inches they were apart with his fist. Chris grabbed him by the hair and quickly pulled Michael's foldable celestial bronze blade against his throat. The Hunters had their bows drawn, arrows pointing at Chris's head. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine!" , Michael smiled before he was thrown to the ground and the steel dagger was the first thing to grace his blurred vision. "By now, poison is flowing through your veins." , Chris mocked as he picked the Stygian Iron war hammer off the ground , "If you beat me in a sword fight, your sister ii still going to watch you fade and I still get my money." Michael watched as Chris drew a long, silver broadsword and tossed it in front of Michael before he took his stance with Michael's foldable celestial bronze blade in his hands.

"Uh… I think we got the wrong blades. Can I have mine back please?", Michael asked sarcastically as he grabbed the wooden handle of the silver broadsword. It fit his grip perfectly for something that belonged to the hulk of a man in front of him. "That sword never felt right in my hands. Now I get a better blade and you die by your own weapon. Perfect!" The two stood 10 feet from each other as they raised their swords, celestial bronze against an unknown silver. Michael gazed into Chris's eyes, the two never blinking as they circled each other. Michael broke the line of sight and looked back at the Hunters of Artemis. The Hunters stood back with their bows on their shoulders and talking amongst themselves as they watched the battle. Chris made the first move as he ran forward and swiped sideways, Michael's broadsword held out into the side as he pushed the blade away and slammed the hilt into his stomach before he pushed him away. Michael clashed his sword against Chris's as he pushed against the celestial bronze. Chris pulled the blade closer as he pulled it into the ground and punched Michael in the face. Hard. Michael dropped to the ground as his body quit out on him, the pain too much to bear as he slowly lost feeling in every point in his limbs and torso. Chris smiled as he lifted his boot and stomped down onto Michael's ribs, his combat boot crushing two of them as he laughed at Michael's pain. He kicked Michael over before he pushed the dagger into his hip and balled his fists while popping his shoulders. "You know, you're the first person who actually made me want to kill him with my bare hands." , Chris lifted Michael off the ground in one swift motion , "Get up!" Michael was barely conscious , his vision blurring as his warm blood trickeled down from the hole in his chest. He shook as he raised his fist, the silver broadsword on the ground in snow. Chris moved in a black blur as he stuck his fist into Michael's stomach. At first, nothing happened until two blades stabbed through his stomach before Chris retracted them, fresh blood staining the blades that came fome the bracer on his wrist. Michael fell to his knees as black spots covered his eyes like a veil as he fell forward. And then… nothing.

* * *

Angelina watched Michael hit the ground and blood coloring the snow red as his ribs stopped moving. She had faith in him. She believed that he could defeat the mercenary and get his wounds treated before the blood loss was major. She hoped that he would beat him and they could go back to being a family again. But that can't happen. She is a Hunter of Artemis and he was a boy who would never be accepted into the hunt. But now, she would give anything to reverse the clock where they lived in a little cabin in the woods and they were one happy family. Her little brother just got killed in front of her and all she could do was watch as everything froze. She was scared. She couldn't move. She never thought that this would happen, never thought Greek mythology would be true. As her tears began to flow she cried out his name. "Michael!" , she sobbed as the he bled continuously but his lips didn't stop moving.

"You were always such an idiot, Chris." , Michael said in a voice that wasn't his , "You could never figure it out. Aelrindel controls the ice and snow of winter and soon his son shall too. Meaning the snow will heal him like it did his father." Michael's body glowed blue as the Guardian seperated himself from Michael before he picked up the half broken sword and broke a shard from it and trace his finger on the edge, drawing golden ichor before turning to the blue headed teen and throwing it right next to his hand. With a snap of his fingers, the Guardian summoned a leather scabbard for it before he knelt down next to him.

"It's still sharp, Michael. You could use it as a dagger." , the Guardian poked him , "Wake up. I think he knows that you're not dead." Michael's head shot up in a second as he grabbed the dagger and placed it in the leather scabbard. "You have no sense of drama. And you didn't have to stop my heart! I could've flopped down to the ground, thank you very much." Michael wrapped the sheathe around his shoulder and lifted the silver broadsword from the snow and alowed ice to wrap around his wounds.

"You know something?" , Michael said as he swung the sword side to side , "I figured out why they call you Guardian. You give me training of weapons and my powers through your memories of my father and in turn, I give you a place to hide." Michael nodded at the Guardian as he looked at him questioningly. "Yeah, I know. It kind of happens when you share the same body as the man who single lead the Greeks against the Persians in the Battle of Salamis." The Hunters jaw dropped as the man who led the Greeks to victory against Persia stood in front of them. Michael held out his and he smiled goofily as he held the sword at his side. "Ready to kick the son of Ares' ass?" The Guardian smiled for the first time since he met Michael and took his hand, the two fusing together in a flash of light. 'Alright, what's the plan Guardian?' Michael watched as his mind played an image of a man swing a sword in a flurry as his enemies crumbled beneath the sword's touch. **'Just copy the basic movements and the son of Ares won't stand a chance.' **

Michael moved forward as Chris stopped poling the Celestial Bronze blade into the puddle of blood that stained the snow. "Oh, your done?" , he mocked , "I thought you were going to talk all damn day." Michael slammed the hilt into his stupid face and kicked him in the chest. "That's for destroying my home." Michael quickly spun around on his heel and kicked his knees out behind him before he punched him on the back of his head. "That's for trying to kill me." He delivered a powerful kick to Chris' jaw. "That's for messing with my sister." He lifted Chris up and kicked him in the groin. Hard. "That's for destroying my life!" Chris lifted his sword before Michael disappeared and a flurry of strikes destroyed his armor before his left arm fell limply to the ground. He grunted in pain as he stood up and ran to forest entrance and glared at Michael. "This isn't over. I'll kill you son of Aelrindel. Mark my words." Chris brought his fingers to his lips and whistled, monsters appearing through the trees.** 'Dracanae, Lastrygonians, and Hellhounds. We got this. Just use what I taught you.'**

* * *

Artemis saw it. Her Hunters couldn't but her eyes watched the sword cut through the air faster than what a demigod could do at the peak of their power. Who exactly was Michael Edwards? He may be a son of Aelrindel but the primordial never had children but even a primordial can change their mind. Angelina wasn't his sister by blood but acted like it. She watched as Michael ducked under a swing from a Lastrygonian's club and swung the sword into it's foot, the giant falling before he sliced it's head off and burst into dust. Interesting. He had next to zero swordskills and now he was marginal better. Betrer but sloppy and focuses only on ending the fight quickly. Michael swug around a Dracanae, his blade slitting her throat before getting behind her and piercing her back with the silver broadsword. That sword... It's not Celestial Bronze but is capable of destroying monsters. Interesting. As the monsters retreated, Artemis watched as he placed his sword into the snow and a scabbard appeared around the blade. He kicked the tip of the blade and allowed the sheathed blade to wrap aromd his neck and caught it by the hilt. "And don't come back!"

He watched as a Hell hound stalk towards him, Michael wiped the sweat from his brow and patted the Hell hound's head before it flipped over and allowed him to rub it's stomach. Artemis' jaw dropped. Did he just _tame_ a Hell hound? Impossible! Hell hounds only listen to Cerberus. Again, Artemis asked herself the same question. Who exactly was Michael Edwards?


	5. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor On My Own by Ashes Remain

Chapter five: Changes

* * *

Ever faked your death, won a fight against all odds, and defeated your superior? That's how Michael felt as he turned around and faced the (mostly) awe-struck Hunters of Artemis. He watched as they drew their bows (minus Angelina), arrow tips pointing directly at his face. You tend to forget that they hate men when they sit on the sidelines when you're fighting a group of monsters. Michael quickly held his hands in the air as the girl with the circlet, Zoë if he remembered correctly, approached him with a hunting dagger and held it at his throat before turning to Artemis. "What shall we do with him milady?" Artemis turned to her lieutenant and pointed at Angelina, "She must tell her brother something." Angelina gulped and stepped towards her half-brother. Michael smiled as his sister stepped in front of him.

"Um... Michael, you know the Hunters of Artemis right?" , he nodded , "I joined them and I forsake the company of men. That includes you." She felt her heart break as she used a harsh tone to tell him to leave her alone and his smile faded.

"I- I see." , he muttered before he turned around and started to walk away. "Michael Where are you going?" , Angelina called as her brother walked farther and farther away. "I'm leaving. This time, I'm not letting myself influence another one of your decisions again." , Michael turned around and his eyes had lost the joy and light they usually had , "Angelina, you passed up college because I would've been left alone. You gave up so much more for me. I'm not getting in your way again. I'll be fine. You need more friends and family and I'm getting in the way. Good bye." Michael turned around and walked away, the Hunters crowding around Angelina to console her since she had to leave her only sibling but she couldn't be consoled. He blamed himself didn't he? He blamed himself for the decisions she made. She couldn't believe he just left though. She didn't want to see this happen to him, she never wanted him to leave. She watched as he neared the woods and his silhouette disappeared into the woods.

* * *

"I'm going to have to perfect this power thing." , Michael said to himself , "I can't afford to not use it. Stupid monsters." (**Michael, I'm sorry about your sister but you can't just hide what you're thinking through listing things to be done.) **Michael didn't hear him. "I need to learn how to forge my own weapons and armor." , he listed as he held up his fingers , "I need a place to live, I need a new bow, and most importantly, my badass orange sunglasses." The Guardian manifested by Michael, his transparent hand on Michael's shoulder to comfort him so he would stop babbling before Michael's head snapped up as a scream filled the woods.

"Someone is in trouble." , he muttered as he drew his sword, his eyes barely filled with color as he held out his hand , "It's a girl. Come on, that bastard next to her isn't going to stop as long as no one helps her. The Guardian grabbed his hand and they merged once again before Michael dashed forward in a burst of speed. In a matter of minutes, Michael stood next to a man in a police uniform. **(How ironic. So much for to serve and protect. I'll let you deal with the pig however you want. Just don't kill him.) **

Michael grabbed the officer by his shoulder and pulled so that it came back with a sickening _pop!_ and the man screamed out in pain. He grabbed the man and pulled him to the ground, putting his boot to his jaw, before his eye glowed blue and he put the sword next to his groin. He watched as his eyes widened in fear 'Looks like the mist doesn't protect my sword' He watched the man squirm underneath his boot as he started to twist his foot. 'Thank you Bruce Lee movies.'

"You took an oath, to serve and protect, and the next time I see you, you better be following that oath. To the letter." The cop nodded, "Yes sir, I'm sorry sir." It didn't matter if he was fourteen, anybody with a sword to your balls was scary as hell. He kicked him in the groin with the heel of his boot before bringing it down on his dumb corrupt cop face. The girl quickly gathered her clothes and ran away, leaving Michael with one corrupt cop. Michael walked out of the woods and was blinded by a beautiful sight. "Huh, Boston? I guess its a start." He took his bow and looked at the snapped string that Chris had cut with his dagger before he threw it down to the ground. 'Sever all ties. Your on your own Michael.'

* * *

2 years later...

In two years, Michael found humanity's crowning achievements which he ended up keeping on his person at all times in his enchanted backpack. He never left his crappy apartment without Metal Gear Solid, Batman comics, cheese, CDs with his favorite rock bands, Guitar Hero, his orange sunglasses or his new metal bow with a string made of carbon fiber. What? Those are important for a mission that sucks! Well, he could leave the bow but everything else is essential for his next mission. He was going to be pitted against the greatest eney to a sixteen year old. Another summon to Olympus for a meeting that was nothing special. Michael looked at his clock that he made out of cardboard, an old battery, and a cereal box. 6:30; one more hour until that damn meeting he didn't want to go to but Demeter drags him there anyway. Surprisingly, the two were like friends since they constantly obsessed about cereal. As Michael threw his homemade clock out the window for the third time that week, someone began to pound on the door.

"Gods damn it! Its three in the morning In California!" , Michael shouted as he pulled on his orange glasses , "I need the sleep. I have a meeting with people who tried to kill me when they met me but are really nice once you get to know them." Michael opened the door and looked down at the eight year old goddess standing outside his door. Behind his evil neighbor. "Yes, neighbor?" , Michael said as he scratched his bare chest , "What do you want at 3:30 in the morning?" His neighbor chewed him out for throwing a "ticking cereal bomb" into her apartment. Pffft! She can't prove it! Michael began to get dressed by pulling on some loose fitting jeans and a T-shirt to hide the tattoos the Guardian gave him to help better control his powers. Yep, worst decision ever. The skin is still raw. Michael took some blueberries, mixed with them with a pot of water, before placing it on the crappy stove he found. Stupid monsters and their no respect for the shift changes at Wal-Mart. After pouring his "blueberry tea", Michael opened the door to his apartment and grabbed his bow before walking out the door. He walked past the elevator and he sighed as he realized why he hated elevators again.

"I'm not letting a monster cut that rope off while I'm inside that metal box of death." , Michael muttered as he headed down the stairs. Paranoid? Maybe. But you never know if an invisible monster is ready to eat you in an elevator.


	6. Welcome to the Hunt

Chapter six: Welcome to the Hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

* * *

"Lady Hestia." , Michael greeted the eight year old Goddess of the Hearth with a bow as he met her at the bottom of his apartment's stairs , "To what do I owe the pleasure of being in your presence?" The Goddess of the Hearth turned and playfully scowled at him with her fire-orange eyes, amusement glowing in her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to bow to me?" , she asked, feigning annoyance at Michael's antics. Michael smirked and hooked a thumb to his apartment , "Trust me, when you have a neighbor as evil as mine, you tend to learn to not listen." Hestia chuckled and began to walk with Michael in stride towards the Empire State Building.

"Why are we going to the meeting early?" , Michael whined as he took his blueberry tea and took a sip. As he and Hestia walked to Mount Olympus, he thought what could've been so important for Lady Artemis to call an emergency meeting today. 'If she and her Huntresses can't handle it then it must be important.' Michael instantly dreaded not bringing his weapons if it was a monster they couldn't handle. 'I swear to God if it's the damn Chimera and Echidna or that Nemean Lion again, I might as well be fighting the Olympian council.' Michael pulled his orange sunglasses on and smirked as he held the door for Hestia. "Ladies first." , he said as she walked in to the lobby, the man behind the counter recognizing her immediately and allowing her to go to the six hundredth floor. Michael followed her into the elevator and pushed the six hundred button.

"You do know you're a god, right?" , Michael said as the elevator door opened and they began to walk to the throne room , "Couldn't we have just flashed to the throne room instead of walking?" Hestia turned her head to face him , "Because you can't be cooped up in your room all day. Plus, you need to walk, you barely walk at all in that office job you have." Michael turned to her , "How do you know I'm a private investigator?" Hestia smirked as her flame orange eyes glowed with amusement. "I'm the Goddess of the Hearth, you can't hide anything from me." , she smiled as Michael reached for his phone which Hestia had in her hand , "Plus, it's on your door plate." Michael muttered something about how he still had his books and how he could read but he'd die of boredom without all his music games the meeting. Olympus meetings are the most boring thing on all of Earth. Well, next to Zeus's suit but he would never say that aloud since a lightning bolt to the face isn't worth the laughs.

When they arrived in the throne room, the room was silent as all the gods had been beginning to flash in. Artemis was already there, her silver eyes watching Michael stroll in with the interest she had two years prior during his fight with the son of Ares before going back to arguing with Apollo about who was the oldest. Michael grabbed the Vita from Hestia before she went to attend the hearth. 'Now that's bullshit.' , Michael raged in his thoughts as he watched Hestia stoke the flames of the Hearth , 'The nicest and most fair Olympian forced to tend to the hearth and has no throne for some reason.' He took to listening to his music in a corner as the meeting began.

* * *

Artemis pointed her bow at the boy, an arrow notched, and turned her head towards Zeus. "I will not have my Huntresses and I working along side this... this..."

"Idiot?" , Michael questioned as he adjusted his glasses. He got used to the Olympians arguing amongst themselves.

"This idiot would do nothing but slow my huntresses and I down!" , Artemis shouted at Zeus , "We can handle Echidna and the Chimera by ourselves without this boy's help!"

"I agree with Lady Artemis. I'd rather not get an arrow in my ass, thank you." , Michael said. Zeus looked at him with a look saying _You're not part of this argument. Say something else and I'll fry you_. Michael raised his hands and looked away as Zeus and Artemis continued to fight about whether or not he would escort Artemis and her huntresses to California to kill the Chimera. For Artemis, it was a losing battle but she still had to try to keep this _boy_ away from her and her hunters. Zeus demanded it and she was stuck with the blue-haired idiot. She stomped over to him and glared into his red eyes, her silver eyes glowing with anger before she huffed in annoyance and looked away before an evil smirk crossed her face.

"Come. If Zeus declares that you must go with us, then you shall go with us." Michael breathed out of his nose in relief. "As our servant." Before Michael could retort, Artemis flashed them both to the Hunt, the girls all in one spot. When they saw him they pulled their bows out and aimed an arrow at his head, his ex-sister included. "Stand down girls." , Artemis said as she walked to her hunters , "Zeus has ordered that this _boy_ travel with us in our hunt for Echidna and the Chimera." She smirked at Michael's 'I hate everything!' face. "But he will travel with us as our personal servant." The Hunt looked gleeful at the prospect of making his life hell and decided to ditch their chores. In an instant, every hunter was gone and Michael was left with all their chores to do by himself. 'Shit.' , Michael cursed in his thoughts before he got to work,. dropping his stuff on the ground and entered his own Hell.


	7. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter seven: Sibling Rivalry

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

* * *

After eight hours of doing laundry, sharpening arrows and hunting knifes, feeding the wolves, hunting dinner, and cursing in english and greek, Michael wiped his head as the headache he had reached it's prime and he walked towards Lady Artemis's tent as he was instructed four hours prior. He walked through the Hunter's camp, ignoring the glares he got,glared at his former sister, stopped at Artemis's tent and knocked on the post, waiting for her to call him in.

"Come in.", Lady Artemis called and Michael entered her tent through the flap. Michael met her sliver eyes through his orange sunglasses. "I have finished _everything_, Lady Artemis. Do you require anything else, _My lady_?" Michael had to force such a word out, being used to using up to date english. Artemis lifted a brow, "Everything? Did you make dinner?"

Michael silently cursed and trudged out of her tent and towards the woods where he hung a few rabbits around a tree and a deer on the ground next to the rabbits. He piled sticks into a group, turned around, and pulled a lighter from his jean pocket. Michael skinned the animals and cut out the least tasty parts before he lit the fire with his lighter. After two hours of rotisserie roasting, dinner was done. Michael sighed in exhaustion, eight hours of work finally taking it's toll. "Note to self: never let Hestia drag you to an Olympian council meeting so you can be the slave to a bunch of manhating girls." A woman giggling snapped him from his exhausted stupor.

"Well, I see you haven't changed in two years.", Angelina giggled as she stepped out from behind a tree, "Even after all this time, you still like to lay on your back after chores, huh Michael?" Michael looked up at her and glowered over his sunglasses, "What do you want, _hunter_?" Angelina shivered at the coldness of his tone before she looked at him with sadness.

"Michael, what do you want from me?", Angelina pleaded as she stepped closer towards him, only for her brother to crawl away from her. Michael began to return to fixing dinner, his eyes focusing on the venison as he added his own personal choice of spices. "I want to be left alone, Angelina." Angelina felt a pang of hurt go through her heart as he used her real name instead of her nickname he gave her. "But Mich-", she began until he placed his earbuds in. "Go away.", Michael grumbeled as he began to continued the food's preparation, "If you want to have a delayed dinner, hunter, I suggest you keep talking. It really helps my concentration when you talk to me."

Angelina rushed forward and ripped the earbuds from his ear and placed her hands on her hips."What do you want from me? I told you I was sorry about leaving you to fend for yourself at that council meeting!" Michael stood up and looked down at her, the height difference the two had forcing her to look up and making him look down into her pink eyes. "You really think that a simple 'I'm sorry' is going to make up for leaving me by myself at fourteen?", Michael said, "I'm not twenty-one like you, I couldn't just get a job like you! I remember days where I was out on the street because I got evicted from my apartment because working for the Greek gods doesn't pay me for half the crap I have to do!"

"Well, it seems you still like to complain when work doesn't help you, don't you Michael?!", Angelina shouted as her anger took control but her mind trying to keep her from saying the words that came to her mind. Michael glared at her, "Well, at least I don't run away from family at the first offer!" Angelina began to chuckle to herself humoressly, "So it's my fault that I actually wanted to be free of caring for a dumb boy!"

Michael folded his arms and looked at the hunter with intense hatred. "So this is what a few years does to you, huh?! You know, I would rather be an orphan still than deal with this shit!" Angelina's pink eyes glowed before she snarled a reply. "Well, at least I wasn't the reason my parents committed suicide!" She slapped a hand across her mouth as she realized what she said to her brother, regret washing over her as she saw the empty look on his face, his red-brown eyes empty of all emotion. She turned and notice the happy grins on the hunter's faces as they watched the entire quarrel with interest. Artemis was in the crowd too, having been drawn to the conversation by the sound of shouting.

Angelina turned around and opened her mouth to apologize, "Michael, I'm so very sorr-" Michael never let her finish as he turned towards her with murder in his eyes, "You're right. Who needs a stupid boy around when all he's good for is to laugh at and throw secrets back in his face, right?" He turned on his heel and stomped away from her, his eyes not meeting a single person as he walked towards his belongings. Having gathered his stuff, after a very thorough check, Michael ran out of the camp.

* * *

Angelina looked at the spot where her brother disappeared from sight, her pink eyes shaking as she a hand to her mouth. "I can't believe I said that.", she whimpered as the anger disappeared, "He told me that in confidence and I threw it back in his face..." Zoë stood next to her side, a smile hidden from view as she watched the boy run from camp. Artemis stood next to her as well, her lips in a small smile and a comforting hand on Angelina's shoulder, before she looked straight up at the mass of clouds. "He'll be back.", she stated before she retreated to her tent, "He'll have to unless he wants to survive the blizzard."

* * *

Two hours later...

"D-damn b-blizzard...", Michael muttered to himself as he trudged through eight inches of snow, barely able to see five inches in front of him, "Why is it so damn c-cold?" Michael felt his skin and recoiled as he felt how cold it was. "I can b-barely s-see. Where the h-hell am I?"

*Trip!*

Michael tripped over his shoe-lace and his face smashed into the snow. He felt his body go numb and he closed his eyes as he sighed. "No way in hell am I g-going b-back that h-hell-hole. I'd rather freeze to death... " Michael closed his eyes and turned over to breathe, his eyes squinting as a bright, blue light blinded his eyelids as he felt the snow pile onto him quickly. He saw a woman with red-brown eyes and long, blue hair stair down at him, her silk purple dress brushing against his face. "My dear child.", she said, "What are you doing out here in the freezing cold?"

Michael said nothing as he allowed her to help him up, her freezing pale skin causing him to shiver as she walked him into a cave. She snapped her fingers, her purple nail-polish catching his eyes, and laid him down on the softest bed he ever touched. He looked at her as she sat in a chair she conjured up and looked at him in concern. He felt her cold fingers remove his sunglasses and a pair of lips on his forehead before the warmth of a fire warmed him up. He opened his eyes half-way and looked at her as she rubbed his blue hair affectionately.

"Who are you?", Michael asked hoarsely, his dry throat killing him. The woman smiled, her purple lipstick lips curving into a smile. "My name is Aelrindel, the Primordial of ice, winter, humor, and the forest.", she saw the shocked look on Michael's face and smiled, "And I am your mother."


	8. Mother-Son Bonding (Sort of)

Chapter eight: Mother-Son Bonding (Sort of)

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor Black Sabbath's "Iron Man"

* * *

"I though Aelrindel was a guy?", Michael said as he looked at his mother with shock in his eyes. Aelrindel raised a confused eyebrow, her expression amused. "And pray tell, who told you that?" Michael turned around and imagined the Guardian snickering at him. 'Just wait until I get my hands on you, you blue luminescent, traitorous, Greek ghost bastard. Then we'll see who is laughing when I chain you to a part of my mind so scary that you'll beg for Tartarus after five minutes of listening to stupid pop music.'

"Some stupid idiot who thinks he knows everything did.", Michael replied before he turned and ran a hand through his spiky blue hair, "Alright, I'm not saying I doubt that your mother, which you are, but why did you leave me with human parents who you probably, I'm not saying you're not smart, would leave me in an orphanage." Aelrindel's purple lips frowned as she sat down next to him on the bed, her hand rubbing his hair again. "It was not my decision, my child.", she whispered as her expression held sadness and anger, "Tartarus threatened to kill you if I didn't assist him with the power struggle in his realm between him and that retched Titan of time."

"Oh.", Michael said as his consciousness wavered and he found his eyes unable to be kept open for very long. "Well, I don't blame you and I'm tired sooo..." Michael pulled the purple comforter over his body, throwing his white T-shirt over the cave and closed his eyes tightly. "See ya in the morning Lady Aelr... I mean, uh, mother."

* * *

Michael's demi-god fortune-telling dream...

Michael stood in the middle of the Olympian council-room in a fancy (and unbelievably hot) silver tux with a blue tie. He began to pace in his expensive dress shoes as the members in the pews watched the twenty-two year old in amusment as he tapped his feet, all eyes (gods, minor gods, and demi-gods) all focusing on him. His best man, a man with raven black hair and sea-green eyes, placed his hand on Michael's shoulder which got him to calm down.

"Calm down, man.", Percy said as he smiled, an expression that his father seemed to use a lot passed down to him, "You look as nervous as that time before the Second Titan War. Just relax, I'm sure that she wouldn't forget her own wedding." Michael smiled and fixed his orange sunglasses and turned to face Percy. "Thanks Perce. Who knew that the children of Poseidon can be so comforting?" Percy chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Um, thanks?" Michael grabbed Percy by his shoulder and pulled him to his side, his index finger pointing towards the sky.

"Just think of the possibilities, Percy.", Michael said with that infectious smile of his, "If I can marry a goddess who hated men with all her heart, then you can marry that daughter of Athena." Percy looked away, a distinct blush on his face, before he pointed down the aisle as the door opened and a veiled woman walked towards him. Michael felt his breath hitch in his throat as her silver eyes looked up at him in utter happiness, Zeus' arm linked through hers, and her auburn hair tied back while her veil hid her beautiful face. "A- Arty.", Michael stuttered as his hunting partner/the love of his life stood in front of him with glowing Moonlaces. "You look... beyond stunning." Artemis blushed and placed her hand on his jaw, closing his mouth.

"Close your mouth, Snow Man.", Artemis teased before she fixed Michael's tie, "That's a lot of people." Michael tugged at his collar. "Well, it's not everyday a virgin goddess marries a primordial's son soooooo…" Artemis slipped her hands into Michael's and looked up into his orange tinted eyes and smiled before she leaned up towards his lips and-

* * *

"Michael James Edwards, you will get up out of that bed right now and will explain to me why you have tattoos at your age!", Aelrindel demanded as she yanked the comforter from his body. Michael groaned as he thought of the dream he couldn't remember at all but remembered that it was good. Probably another dream were he painted Zeus' throne pink with Apollo and Hermes. Michael curled up into a ball and pulled the sheets over him, his mother sighing as she snapped her fingers, the bed disappearing slowly. Michael's eyes snapped open, looked down, and fell as Aelrindel let the bed vanish completely. Michael rolled around as he clutched his head in pain.

"Ow! Damn!", Michael cursed as he sat up after the pain melted away. Aelrindel's head turned around and her redish-brown eyes blazed with blue energy, a terrifying expression. "What did you say young man?!" Michael froze and muttered out a low 'nothing.' and turned away from her as she tried to calm down. "Now, please explain to me as to why my sixteen year old son has tattoos across his upper body?" Michael turned around and tried to weasel his way out of the situation. Aelrindel noticed his attempt at escape and shook her head as she dragged him by the ear to a special spot in the woods. She brought Michael into the middle of the woods, tied a rope to his feet which she used to hang him upside down, a fire pit that burned with pink flames beneath him, and watched as he squirmed upside down.

"Now, where was I?", Aelrindel murmured as she stoked the flames with a stick. "Oh yes! We were at the part where you told me why you had tattoos. No?" Michael pointed his index finger at the ground and crossed his arms as he adjusted his sunglasses. "Just who the hell do you think I am?!"

Three hours later...

"Has he lost his mind? Can he see or is he blind? Can he walk at all or if he moves, will he fall?", Michael slurred/sang as he dangled in the middle of the Hunter's camp, his mother having flashed the tree near Artemis' tent and left her son while she 'negotiated' with the Goddess of the Hunt. Yeah, and all snakes aren't scary as shit. She couldn't hide the motherly fury in her eyes. Michael sighed aloud as he took a break from singing. Why do godly mothers have to get involved in stupid things that he could've handled himself? Eh, it could be worse. Michael opened his eyes and saw the Hunter's giggling together as they cut the rope he was hanging from and he fell fifteen feet facedown into the snow.

"Owwww...", Michael mumbeled as he pulled his face out of the snow and looked at his mother and Artemis standing side-by-side, Aelrindel holding a silver collared cape in her hands while Artemis seemed extremely upset that he had came back to their camp (albeit without a choice). "Michael.", Aelrindel said as she handed him the collared cape, which he quickly donned on. The silver shimmered in the gloom, the back of it emblazened with a full moon, and a pair of silver collar rings to hold it to his neck. He looked up at Aelrindel and frowned as her expression became serious. "Michael, since you are to be the protector of the Hunt as they hunt the Echidna and the Chimera."

Michael frowned. It's not like he didn't know that already! He sighed and turned his attention back to Aelrindel. "And you are to listen to them and do everything that they ask without question. Understood?" Michael nodded and sighed for the third time that day. "Yes mother." The Hunters laughed at him as he submitted to his scary ass mother. "And I will travel alongside them so we can bond like a normal mother and son so I can make amends for the past sixteen years." Michael looked up at her and his face contorted in shock. "Oh. Shit!" Aelrindel slapped the back of his head.


	9. Pre-hunt Jitters

Chapter nine: Pre-hunt Jitters

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

(Shoutout to finalfantasyjoey and A Shadow In Chains. Thank you guys for your support of this story. You guys are the best!)

* * *

Michael sat on the top branch on the tree with a steaming hot plate of seasoned venison, mashed potatoes, and a salad with his own blueberry tea. He watched the Hunters devour the food he made with a hint of longing as they all talked to each other like the happy family they were, something that made him somewhat jealous that they got along together and never got driven apart.

Michael's left hand unconsciously began to rub the scar in the center of his ribs. 'All that pain only for her to abandon me.', Michael thought. 'I don't even care if I see her again. She made her choice and now I'm making mine. After this stupid quest, I'm going to find a way to avoid the Olympians. Could work right?' Michael quickly noticed how bitter his thoughts were and became cheerful again.

Michael pulled his sword, Silverlight, closer to him, the scabbard next to his head. He forgot about his food and stared at the moon, the bright light reflecting off of his orange pointed sunglasses. 'She was the one who proved to me that there is another world out there that few people could even dream of.' Michael stood up on the branch, his collared cape billowing behind him as the cool Winter air blew through his hair, and pointed upwards, taking a stance he knew for a long time. He smirked before he spoke the words that came to his mind. "My reality may have been destroyed but it paved the road to another one!"

"And I'm going to see every square inch of it!", he declared until a blunt tipped arrow hit him square in the forehead. He fell the two feet from the low-hanging tree branch, his plate of food held upwards in the air as he landed face first into snow. "Stops talking to yourself, boy!", a daughter of Ares, Phoebe, shouted before laughing, her sisters joining in. Michael sat up, his smile now a deep frown, his fingers feeling the deep gash that formed on his forehead, a flash of misery crossing his eye before he stood up and walked away.

'This has got to be against the Geneva Convention.', Michael complained as he trudged through the snow-laden forest, blood staining the snow red behind him. Michael walked past an opening that led to a grove but doubled back quickly. Artemis pulled back the string of her bow faster than Michael's eyes could track, arrows flying into a target with each new one splitting the previous one. Michael watched in awe, her skill with a bow far surpassing his own as the accuracy of which she shot made Michael look like an idiot when it came him to archery. He whistled inadverently and an arrow lodged itself in the tree near his face. Artemis nockef another arrow and aimed between his eyes.

"What are you doing here, _boy_?", she demanded, her silver eyes flashing dangerously. Michael held his hands out in surrender, a gesture that came handy when it came to not getting killed by certain gods and goddesses. (*Cough* Zeus! *Cough*) Michael watched her raise an eyebrow in suspicion before she lowered her bow and placed the arrow back into the quiver. "What do you want, boy?", Artemis asked as she stared him down fiercely with her silver eyes, the moonlight teflecting off her eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you how amazing your shooting is.", Michael said as he flicked up his glasses so certain things weren't orange. "I could never make several bullseyes even if i was trying to." Artemis looked at him and then at his recurve bow before she shook her head in a disapproving manner. "That is because you taught yourself. If you are to be an escort for the Hunt, then you must master archery to the point where you can be on par with my hunters." Michael's shoulders sagged forward in defeat.

"But…", she added. "Our tutoring sessions will begin one week from today but before that can happen, be prepared to move. Tomorrow, we begin our hunt for Echidna an the Chimera." Michael's eys were wide in shock and disbelief. Artemis glared at him. "What boy? Have a problem with a goddess's orders?" Michael waved his hands around.

"No, that's not it!", Michael sputtered in his defense. "I kinda don't want to have a tutoring session. Ever." Artemis glared at him.

"And why is that _boy_?", Artemis snarled in anger. Michael flinched before he moved his hands in gestures to mime his words out.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Die. From. An. Arrow. To. The. Face.", he said, emphasizing each word with hand gestures. Artemis nocked an arrow and pointed it at his face, the wooden bow creaking in tension as she held the string. "That can be arranged, boy.", she snarled. Michael would've taken her seriously if her stomach hadn't growled. Michael pointed at her and laughed, her cheeks tinted gold in embarrassment as he fell to the ground laughing. She recomposed herself from her embarrassment and punched Michael square in the face, her godly strength sending him into a tree.

Michael pulled himself up, his headwound still bleeding and a bruise on his cheek. He lifted the intac plate of food to her, the warm steam still rising into the air. "Here.", he said as he closed his eyes for another punch, the plate of food still in his hands until he felt her small, smooth hands take the plate from him. He opened his eyes and saw her confused gaze at the food and then back at him.

"I didn't poison it.", Michael sighed. "Trust me, you have my word that you won't die from _my_ plate of food." She glared at him as she no doubt, noticed the heavy sarcasm in his voice. She lifted the form and stabbed a piece of venison, apprahensively brought it to her mouth, and took a bite. Her face melted from the angry look and turned into a look of bliss. She ate the venison quickly, followed by the mashed potatoes and the salad, before she turned to Michael with surprise in her eyes.

"Where did a boy learn to cook like that?", she asked as she put a hand across her stomach, sighing in content. Michael smirked and crossed his arms, leaning against a tree. "By the power of the internet!", he exclaimed and then yawned as exhaustion set in. He began to look around for a bed, a tent, anything. He came up with nothing. Artemis looked at the bloodied wound on his forehead and looked up into his eyes, an accusing look in her eyes. "What happened to your forehead?", she asked as a speck of blood splashed onto the tip of her left hunting boot.

"Huh, I wonder where that came from?", Michael said, acting like he didn't know what she was talking about. Artemis glared at him.

"I tripped?", he lied/questioned. Artemis shrugged, deeming his answer acceptable, muttering about 'stupid boys and their idiocy.' before she turned around to flash back to her camp.

"Um, Lady Artemis?", Michael whispered and she turned around. "Where do I sleep?" Artemis smiled, put on a confused look, and said: "Sleep? Oh no, you don't get to sleep. You have to guard the hunters and I in case we're ever attacked and you're out only defense." She flashed out in a light of silver before Michael could protest.

Michael sagged forward, having noticed the smug grin on Artemis' face, and began to climb up a tree in defeat before he pulled out his recurve bow. "Who's going to attack the Hunters of Artemis? It's like asking to have your balls chopped off and I highly doubt someone is stupid enough to attack them." A pinecone hit the side of his head, knocking him down from the tree. His mother stood over him as his eyes weren't focusing on the snow. "Come on.", she said. "I'm going to teach you a thing or two about that sword of yours."

* * *

The next day...

Michael stood still with several bags in hand and on his slouched back, Aelrindel standing next to him. "Do I have to hold these all these bags at the same time? Why can't I carry them when we're ready?", Michael complained under the strain of the weight on his shoulders. Aelrindel soghed and said: "Just don't get their bags dirty." Michael sighed in relief as all the bags hit the snow.

"Allright, girls!", Artemis shouted. "Time to go!"

"Crap.", Michael cursed and Aelrindel slapped the back of his head. "Oh come on! I can't say the word 'crap'?!"

*slap!*


	10. Patrol Mishaps

Chapter ten: Patrol Mishaps

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

* * *

"This is the worst torture someone could have ever one up with.", Michael grumbeled as he held Silverlight in his left hand, his feet crunching the dead leaves that he usually associated with the northern cold he came to love. He swung Silverlight to clear a patch of branches in his way, gathering the sticks to start a fire later. As Demeter says, don't let anything to to waste if you could use it later. Or something along those lines. Half the time Michael was with Demeter, she would flirt with him and he would be munching on a bowl of Cheerios. Michael sighed as he the cold winds blew against his bare torso, the wind giving him a rejuvenating boost of energy and a sense of freedom. He placed his hand in the snow, a deer track imprinted into the soft frozen water, and looked around as he unshouldered his bow. "Fresh. I swear to God if I miss, I'll just eat friggin' tree roots.", Michael declared as he nocked and arrow. He pulled back the string, a quick and fluid motion, before he swung around.

"Who's there?", Michael asked as his gaze scanned the forest. He shrugged after two minutes of searching for someone. He turned around and put his foot out to take a step forward. Then a buck ran past him and deeper into the forest. Michael jolted forward like a bolt of lightning, his legs pumping as he chased after the deer with a glint of hunger in his eyes.

"I feel like venison stew!", Michael shouted as he fired an arrow, releasing the tension of the string. "Or venison sausage. Or venison pasta. Maybe even a plain rack of venison. Ah, who cares? I'm hungry!" Michael nocked an arrow and pulled back the string. "Got you no-"

*_Snap!_*

Michael screamed in agony and shock as metal jaws closed around his right foot, his balance failing and smashing into the ground with a barely audible thud. Michael sucked in a breath through his teeth as he dropped his bow, his silver-tipped arrow poking out of his side. Michael looked at his bleeding foot, a pair on metal jaws biting into his flesh. A bear trap. Michael tried not to vomit as he looked at the bluish-brown bruises on his foot, dark red blood leaking down to the snow. He sat up, despite his bodies protests, and pried at the jaws of the trap. He would have succeeded in getting his foot out if the damn thing didn't snap shut again. Michael grit his teeth in agony and irritation as he bit his tongue. Hopefully none of the hunters or Artemis and more importantly, his mother, never heard his scream. Thankfully, they didn't hear a thing. Michael, with an effort of will, pulled the jaws free from the flesh and muscle in his foot. He pulled his foot free and slumped to the snow laden ground. He sighed.

"I hate my life.", Michael said with a depressed tone. "I hate my life. I just hate it so much. I hate it here. I hate my sister. I hate my foot. I hate bears. I hate deer." Michael started to go on and on about the things he hated. Well, he would of finished if a wet, slippery tongue didn't lick his face. Michael glanced over. A tiny white wolf pup was licking his face, her tail wagging as she licked his face, her yellow eyes staring at him in intent as she stopped licking him and sat down. Michael looked around and saw an entire pack of wolves staring at him in hunger. Michael leaned back down ink the snow. "Oh, fuck me.", Michael said in defeat. "And life. Fuck life too." The wolves parted and a white wolf, the Alpha, padded towards him. And began to lick him.

"Well, shit.", Michael cursed as the wolves all gathered around him. And arched their backs into a sort of kneel of respect. "What the hell? Am I.. am I the Ling of the Wolves?" A brown haired wolf stepped forward, one of his eyes missing, and stood in front of Michael. Michael didn't fail to notice the wolf's missing paw. The three-legged wolf nudged his arm with his snout, forcing Michael to lift it up so the wolf could place its head between his armpit. Another wolf did the same. The wolves formed a sort of caravan around Michael and began to march into Hell itself. Michael limped along with his wolf caravan, his foot numb, before he set at the small tree he was designated as a shelter. No tent. Nothing. Michael hit the snow without a sound, the arrow still in his side, near his ribs.

"Dammit Daryl.", Michael said as he glanced at the arrow. "Why did you make it look so easy?" The Walking Dead references aside, Michael tugged at the arrow. Nothing. Michael cursed in frustration and an idea struck him. Why pull it out, when you can push it further until it breaks the skin? Michael removed the tails of the arrow and put his thumb at the end of the shaft and pushed. Hard. All he saw was red as the arrow broke the skin above his nipple. Michael bit down on his arm in utter pain and agony, his fingers cautiously grabbing the arrow head and pulled the arrow out. Michael collapsed in exhaustion, not completely done with his job. "Now, the worst part begins." Michael reached under the snow and pulled a handful of dirt, frozen and cold, from the ground. And stuffed it into the wound on his side. Blood gushed from his arm as Michael took another shaky handful of dirt and stuffed it into the holes in his feet. Tears of pain clouded his vision as he took a second handful and repeated the process.

Michael pulled on a t-shirt to hide the wound and pulled his pants leg down to hide his mangled foot. Without bandages, the wounds were most likely to get infected but since he had no access to medical supplies, he would have to hope the hunt ended and he could get proper treatment. A note fluttered down from the tree and the same girl he saw earlier ran towards the camp after making her way down from the tree.

_The bear trap was only the beginning. If you don't leave now, it's going to get worse for you. You'll beg for Tartarus, boy. - The Hunters of Artemis_

Michael sighed. "Now I have immortal hunters of death after me and ready to kill me if I do something stupid. And on top of all that, I have to hide the fact that they did this to me so my mother doesn't freeze them to death." Michael sighed, pat the top of the three-legged wolf's head, leaned back agains the snow as more snow began to fall and covered up the blood trail he left behind.

* * *

"Here you go, boy.", Atalanta said with a smirk as she added at least a billion arrows to a pile of a billion arrows. "I'll need all these sharpened in thirty minutes before we depart for Michigan." She turned around, her long chestnut hair hitting Michael in the face. Michael growled in frustration, rubbed the paperthin cut on his forehead, and continued to pedal the grindstone. Michael wiped the sweat from his forehead and tossed the sharpened arrow into the large 'sharpened' pile he kept to his right and pulled another from the 'useless crap' pile. A pang of pain ran through him as his foot ached from the pedaling of the grindstone. Michael slouched back. "Ugh, I still hate my life."


	11. Cold Steel

Chapter eleven: Cold Steel

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

* * *

_2 days later…_

Michael dodged several black arrows as he ran from the camp, a bellow of rage rattling his hearing and nearly deafening him as another volley of arrows raced past him, ripping his pants legs and nearly piercing his flesh. He winced, his right foot having become agonizing as each day passed, but he kept running. A small pain was better than being eaten alive. A bellow of rage, animalistic in nature, pierced the nearby silence of the forest.

"Holy shit!" Michael cursed as he gasped for air, "What the hell did I do to deserve this?!"

Michael jumped up and flipped backwards, his bow in his hands, three arrows notched back to his shoulder before he let them fly. Each arrow flew true and found it's mark into the forehead of a trio of Dracanae, the snake female monsters bursting into the sulfuric yellow dust. Michael landed on his feet, drawing Silverlight from it's scabbard, the silver blade covered in blood. Michael turned his head to look behind him, a legion of monster directly behind him, weapons drawn, eyes dilated in rage, and all charging at him. A Hydra pounced at Michael, jumping straight out of the trees, smashing into the ground behind the primordial Demi-god. Michael ducked under a swipe from the Hydra's claws, narrowly dodging the razor sharp claws from digging into his back but not from getting raked down the arm, a deep, bleeding gash opening down the length of his left arm and all the way to his shoulder. Michael winced but kept running.

"What are you doing boy?!" Artemis shouted, a volley of arrows raining from behind her as her hunters released every arrow as fast as possible. Michael dived past her and rolled on his shoulder to lessen the impact before standing up with his recurve bow in one hand, his sword in the other.

"What does it look like?!" Michael replied, shouting over the road of monsters and battle.

"It looks like you led them straight to us, male!" Atalanta shouted to him, turning around to shoot a Lastrygonian Giant through the mouth, the metal arrow head bursting through the back of her skull before she fell over and burst into dust.

"Didn't I tell thee to scout ahead and wait for my signal?!" Zoë shouted at him from Artemis' side, both girls pulling an arrow from their quivers at the same time and letting go of the string, both of their arrows piercing a Dracanae.

"I would've been in the bushes all damned day!" Michael retorted, arcing Silverlight in a semi-circle, the blade of the silver broadsword slaughtering a horde of monsters. He brought the sword up and shoved the sword through an Empousa's face, her blood splurting from the wound as the sword went in and gushed as the sword was pulled back out, the male Demi-god decapitating the monster with a flick of his wrist and a silver blade. As the monster numbers dwindled and the remaining ones, twelve of the original sixty, began to run away. All except the Hydra who decided to return from the woods and slam down in front of Michael, all sixteen of it's mouths open to show it's razors for teeth.

"Bring it!" Michael shouted, bringing his sword forward. Artemis looked at him like he was insane and opened her mouth to speak but Michael charged forward and stabbed the Hydra in the foot. The hunters all backed away, Artemis included, as Michael was about to get eaten alive. Michael pulled his sword from the Hydra's foot and slid it into the leather scabbard, rolling away as the Hydra brought it's foot down to crush Michael. Aelrindel watched her son's fight with eagerness.

"He's fighting his first Hydra." Aelrindel said with pride as she smiled and wiped a frozen tear from her eye. "I remember my first Hydra." Artemis looked at her.

"Are you sure you don't want to help him?" Artemis asked.

"I am sure. I was his age when I killed my first Hydra." Aelrindel replied.

"How?" Angelina questioned.

"I cut off the heads." Aelrindel stated, completely oblivious to the doubtful looks she was getting.

Michael ducked under a low sweep of the Hydra's tail, stabbing the appendage and sliding between the Hydra's feet and slicing the lowest hanging head clean off. He watched the head hit the snow laden ground, the stump of the head splitting and the severed head regenerated, replaced by two more. Michael didn't see the monster call but he didn't see the Hydra whip it's head towards him, diigning it's fangs into his arm and tearing side to side, ripping up his hand and wrist. Michael shouted as the pain registered and he slashed the Hydra's head off, the stump replaced with two more. The Hydra opened all twenty of it's mouths and shrieked deafeningly. Michael, Artemis and the Hunters covered their ears, Aelrindel choosing to leave her ears uncovered. The Hudra turned and whipped Michael with it's tail, sending him into the snow before kicking him away and straight into Artemis.

"Get off me, you idiot!" Artemis shouted as Michael's body laid on top of her. She pushed against his chest, trying to get him off of her so she could punch him. She placed her hand on his left shoulder and drew her hand back. It was covered in dark red blood. Angelina pulled the unconcious Michael off of Artemis, throwing him to the snow and lifting her Lady off of the ground. Her hunters crowded around her, all asking if she was okay and if they should put an arrow between the male's eyes. Though she was tempted, she declined. Behind her, in the snow, Michael wheezed and tried to stand up, his legs shaking as he bent down and lifted Silverlight out of the snow.

He limped to the Hydra, the monster watching him stand up again. Michael hopped on each step, avoiding putting weight onto his right leg completely. He brought both hands to the hilt of the broadsword and held it to his side, the blade beginning to form with snow and ice.

"What is he doing?" Angelina said aloud.

"He's using the least powerful and easiest skill with his sword." Aelrindel replied. "Nothing special at all."

Michael pointed his sword at the Hydra, taking all of his emotions and fueling the ice: the pain from his wounds, the rage and anger he's felt since his first day in the camp, his hatred, his feeling of abandonment, his hunger, any and all emotions before he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, pulled his arms back so that the blade was behind him, the silver blade glazed with ice, before he shouted and swung the blade into a cross shape. The ice left the sword, flying to the Hydra and freezing it completely, the monster a frozen statue of ice. Michael held out his hand, all of his fingers clenched into a fist, before he unclenched his fingers and separated them all so that his hand was straight. The Hydra began to shake in it's prison and Michael's hair became a sky blue before he muttered: "Shatter."

the Hydra exploded into blocks of ice, monster body parts all in each cube. Michael's hair returned to it's dark blue and he collapsed to the ground.


	12. Update!

Aegis: Hey guy! It's Aegis. It's been awhile so I'm taking a break from studying because you deserve a reason why my uploads have been slow. So, the reason my uploads have been slow or nonexistent is because I've recently entered medical school (Go ahead. Get the "Nerd!" out of your systems.), and I've been studying my ass off like crazy. If I had known that med school was going to cut into my writing, I would've picked something else because this is what I enjoy. So, yeah. That's it.

?: Are you sure about that?

Aegis: *Facepalms* Son of a bitch, not these guys again...

*Seven men enter the room, surrounding the author*

Kazuto: You better get to writing. You and I have a long road ahead of us.

Michael: You? What makes you so important than the rest of us?

Kazuto: I don't know about you,_ Ice Queen_, but some of us have been here longer than you. Veterans first

Kazuma: Yeah, what the hell! Suddenly you're more important than us?

Kazuto: Kazuma, shut up! You spend most of your off time in your underwear so I don't see what makes you so special.

Michael: Daaamn! He told you!

Kazuma: Ah, shut up Michael. You're just a glorified Kamina.

Aegis: Come on guys, stop it! This is getting old!

Soldier 76: Is this when I make a debut?

Takehito: *Filming in the back, chuckling* This shit is _soo_ going on YouTube!

Jason: *Lights a cigarette and walks next to Aegis, placing a hand on the author's shoulder and making a ball of lightning in the palm of his right hand* How about you let me worry about these idiots, and you get back to writing?*

Aegis: Okay. *Goes to his laptop and finishes the update*

Thank you for understanding!


End file.
